50 Drabbles
by skiestintedorange
Summary: 50 drabbles ranging in various genres, pairings, and ratings. Will be updated regularly.
1. Accusation, Restless, Pregnancy

**A/N: Hey, I'm writing 3 drabbles a day as a personal challenge to myself. I have been out of writing for years, due to low self esteem and hateful reviews. I would appreciate any feedback. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **1\. Accusation.**

"You love Tenzin more! It's obvious, dad! Why do you think Kya left? She was tired of being ignored, tired of being neglected while you fawned over Tenzin! Face it, dad, you are a terrible father!" Bumi yelled, slamming his hands down on the table, his face burning with the anger and hurt he felt.

There was no reply. There never was. There was only Aang's hurt expression and the sound of the wind outside. Although Bumi eventually felt his skin cool and his blood pressure return to normal, the pain remained in his heart and mind.

 **2\. Restless.**

Yue sighed and turned over for the fifth time in thirty minutes. She could now see through her window across the room; the soft muted rosy hue on the snow and ice outside told her it was about to be sunrise. But she hadn't needed to see that to know it was day. She always knew when the night was over without opening her eyes. She restlessly tapped her fingers on the bed. Today she would have to go about her business as always, be a symbol to the people, a icon during troubled times, she knew. A Princess could not shirk her duties, yet... she would have to face Sokka. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, embracing the darkness it brought. There was no rest for princesses. Especially not for ones who had too much interest in boys who told bad jokes.

 **3\. Pregnancy.**

Katara had broken the news of her pregnancy to Aang a day before he was to depart for Republic City. They had been staying with her Gran Gran in the South Pole, and had been amazed by how much had been rebuild while they were off restoring balance and peace to the world. Aang had just been overjoyed by that, when, on the last evening of his stay there, Katara had drawn him aside, a secretive and semi-nervous smile on her face. Aang had at first thought she was going to suggest they go off together, but she had leaned in close and whispered "Hey, sweetie, you might want to think about some baby names. We're going to need one soon."

And, well, if Aang had made a loud noise and caused Sokka to fall over in shock, it wasn't his fault.


	2. Missing Tooth

**A/N:** This one was longer, so this one will be a chapter of it's own. Please bear with me. I am fully aware of the problems with my writing and I am hoping by the time I am done writing these, I will have improved as a writer. As usual, any feedback is fully appreciated.

* * *

4\. **Missing Tooth**

Katara had been busy going over paperwork for her new clinic (a very boring task, if you asked her, and even worse than cleaning up after Appa), when Bumi had come running in the house, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud _bam_. Katara had jumped slightly in surprise but had relaxed when she saw the grinning five year old. She made to rise from her chair, but she paused. Usually when Bumi was grinning, it was because he had just pulled off a prank.

"Bumi, what are you so happy about?" she asked in what she hoped sounded like a stern voice. Being stern with Bumi was hard, she had found, he was too adorable to discipline seriously she had found.

"I'm missing a tooth!" he had exclaimed happily, his words distorted slightly by the gap in his teeth. "Uncle Sokka said that means I m all grown up!"

Relieved and amused, Katara walked over to him and crouched in front of him. "So you have! My, you re getting really big now! Soon I guess you ll be wanting to eat more vegetables." she teased, and his eyes widened in horror.

"No, no! I m not that big, I m just five! No vegetables please!" he pleaded.

Katara laughed and said, "Relax, Bumi, I was only kidding however, we are having sea prunes for dinner." in her best horror storyteller voice.

Meanwhile at work, his head on his desk, drooling on a very important piece of paper, Avatar Aang twitched in his sleep and muttered "No more sea prunes, please... "


	3. Children

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating! I was in bad pain the last few days, so I didn't feel like writing. Anyways, this drabble is Tenzin/Lin, because I wanted to challenge myself by writing a pairing I don't like. Also my first time writing Tenzin and Lin, so, uh, yeah. Any feedback is appreciated and welcomed.

* * *

5\. **Children**

"I don't care about my career, Lin, I want a family! Kids, a wife, a _home_."

Lin blinked at his outburst. Tenzin was standing across from her, a rare look of anger and hurt on his face. _Oh_. So he was mad at her about that, huh? That explained his icy demeanor of late, and his annoying every other minute sighs. So this was what Avatar Aang's great and gifted son wanted, hmm? He wanted her to become a baby machine, and make him a bunch of new Airbenders, huh? Well, Lin would make sure to smash those dreams of his. She had no intentions of doing any such thing, ever. Just the thought of carrying a kid inside of her, like a parasite or infection, slowly growing bigger and bigger, made her shiver. It wasn't that she hated kids, she just didn't want them, nor did she want to hang around them. She had had enough of kids in her lifetime, Suyin being the biggest, most annoying kid of them all. If she wanted a kid, she could go and hang around Suyin and she would rather drown than do that.

With a sigh, she made her way to the door, past him. She opened the door, but before she left, she said:

"Tenzin, I don't want kids. I don't want to be a wife. I love my job, and I love you, I do, but I don't want any of that other stuff. Can't we just love each other without all of that? I told you before we got together that I didn't want kids, you said you understood. What changed, Tenzin?" she stopped, and gouged his expression.

Tenzins' face crumbled some and he shifted his gaze, his stance also changed, she noticed, his shoulders slumped forwards, and he crossed his arms defensively across his chest, as for protection. Protection against me, she realized. Okay, she wouldn't lie, that hurt. A bit.

"Tenzin?" she said again, a bit louder.

He sighed, and uncrossed his arms, rubbed one hand down his face and mumbled, "I need to have children, Lin. There need to be other Airbenders. I'm sorry, but, if you don't want kids, we're going to have to... break up."

Lin's eyebrows shot up. Had she just heard him correctly?

"What?" she said, her voice sounded dazed to her own ears. Damn. She hated sounding like that, hated sounding weak in front of him.

He sighed again, even louder, and a thousand more times annoying. "I said, we should break up. We're done, Lin, I'm sorry. I love you, but I have a duty to the world."

Unable to control herself, she asked, "Is there another woman, Tenzin?"

Tenzin's eyes widened and he quickly looked away from her, and Lin knew. The bastard had fallen in love with another woman. But, who?

"Who is it, Tenzin?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"... Pema." he muttered weakly.

What Lin did next was entirely justifiable, and if you asked her, she should have been allowed to arrest Pema.


	4. Silence

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I have a hard time coming up with pairings to write for. Anyways, Mai/Sokka is one of the ships I recently have come to really like. So, hopefully someone will enjoy my take on them. My next drabble will be Kya/Lin.

* * *

 **6\. Silence**

Mai had never asked for silence more than she did right now. She had always hated the loud talking in the cafeteria and the annoying sound of people chewing their food. But she hated the scraping of chairs on the ground even more. It always made chills run down her arms when she heard it and put her on edge for the remainder of lunch. Today was even worse, as the one sound she hated more than anything had drowned out the rest of the noises, even the scraping of the chairs. The source and name of the noise? Sokka, a fellow classmate, who happened to be the most irritating person in the world. He was the owner of the loudest, most whiniest sounding voice she had ever had the displeasure of hearing. She gripped her fork tighter in her hand as she turned discreetly to look at him.

Sure enough, there he was, surrounded by his friends and sister. He looked the same; disgustingly colorful and in high spirits. He was leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head and a look of complete ease on his face. _Gross._ The new boy, Aang kept laughing at what he was saying and his sister was rolling her eyes, the blind girl, Toph was eating and paying no attention to him. There was no sign of Suki. _Good._ They all looked so sickeningly happy. It was disgusting. What did they have to be so happy about? A voice in the back of her head told her that she sounded jealous. She ignored it as she always did. She wasn't jealous. She had her family, as distant and cool as they were, and she had her friends; Ty Lee and Azula. Well, Ty Lee mainly. Azula had never really gotten real close to her, and the only times she had tried to keep a close friendship between them was if she needed her help, or to try and pair her with Zuko.

Mai had never been interested in Zuko, save for when she had first met him. Then after getting to know him, had come to view him as more of a friend than a crush. Azula had never caught on to that. Azula was bad at romance and love things. She would tell Azula soon that she was interested in him. _Soon._ She vowed inwardly. But telling Azula things she didn't like to hear were dangerous and hard, and watching Sokka be his frustratingly normal, cheerful self was much easier.

After all, she had plenty of time to break the news to Azula. Sokka and her would only be sharing one more year of school together. One last year of misery and jealously and something Mai couldn't name, something that kept her awake at night, thinking of him. Something that made her stomach clench whenever she saw Suki and Sokka walk down the hall, holding hands, smiling, blushing. Something that made her throw darts at a drawing of him she had made. She could not think of a name for it, would not think of a name for it. She didn't want to think about those kind of things. Not while she was eating.

For now, she planned to finish her lunch and listen in on Sokka and his friends, and wish for once that she could have silence.


	5. Parties

**AN:** So, this is my first attempt at Kya/Lin and femslash! I hope everyone likes this chapter, and I hope Lin isn't too OOC. I know Kya might seem a bit OOC here, however, she is supposed to be pretty young here and truth be told, we didn't get to see a lot of Kya's personality on screen.

* * *

 **7\. Parties**

Lin had little love for parties. She had never liked socializing for long periods of time or playing games that weren't fun. Sure, some parties could be fun, she supposed. She had had fun enough at the party thrown for Kya's success in the first play she'd acted in. She had gotten drunk, evidently rambled about why Tenzin and Pemas' relationship would fail, vomited on Bumi and then passed out in a chair. She had woken up with a horrible hangover and a dry, cottony feeling in her mouth, and had sworn not to drink ever again.

As time went by and she got older, she was invited to less parties. Most likely because she didn't care for conversations that had no point. Nor did she like to just stand around and drink with other people and reminisce about memories she'd rather forget. Memories of when Tenzin and her were together, memories of Suyin, memories of her mother, memories of her childhood. She wanted it all gone. So it came as an unpleasant surprise, when she received an invitation to Kya's plays' opening night. So, Kya was an actress now? She wondered what Aang thought of that. The thought of Aang reminded her of who else would most likely be attending the party.

 _ _Great,__ she thought, __just what I need. A night of talking to Tenzin and Pema and hearing about their thrilling family life. What, are they on kid six yet? Or do they have 20 by now?__ She thought angrily, ignoring her gut feeling that it was more of jealousy than anger. She would have crumpled the invitation and ignored it, as she was prone to do with such things these days. But then she noticed Kya had written something at the bottom.

 _ _I know you hate these sort of things, Lin, and I know you don't want to talk to Tenzin. Trust me, I understand you. As it happens, I didn't invite Tenzin or Pema. Bumi isn't attending as he's too busy, doing 'important' things. Whatever that means. You know Bumi, he's probably drinking or listening to Pro-bending with his friends. It will be just you and me, as none of my friends can attend. I know this sounds like a date, believe me, I had trouble writing this at first because I thought you might get angry. I know I am Tenzin's sister and that he caused you a lot of pain in the past. However, I am not Tenzin. I am Kya; an upcoming, according to the newspapers, and talented actress. I know you're probably thinking "Is she asking me on a date?" And the answer is yes and no. It can be a date, I'd love for it to be one. I've had, not a crush really, but an attraction to you since Tenzin stared dating you and we hung out a lot. If you don't want it to be a date, I'll never bring this up again and it'll just be a party where we get drunk, insult Tenzin, and then pass out. It's your call. Just please tell me before I go onstage what your answer is. I like to dress up for dates. Or parties.__

 _ _Love -__

 _ _Kya__

Lin sat the letter on her desk and sunk down into her chair. Well. She hadn't expected __that__ of all things. She just sat there and looked at the letter, feeling light headed and oddly ... __happy__? She hadn't thought she'd be feeling that when she walked into her office this morning. Her job made her happy usually, but not this kind of happy. This was the happy she had felt when Tenzin had asked her out for the first time. The happy she had felt when she had kissed Izumi on one of their play dates when she was 10. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that her door had opened, until she heard a cough. Lin looked up to see a detective, a young, awkward waterbender who she had hired recently.

"Um, Miss Beifong, I was wondering if I could discuss the latest case with you?" he said, his voice quiet, awkward, as if he was afraid she might just verbally attack him. She couldn't blame him. If this was any other day, she might have.

She smiled at him, which made the young man blink in shock, and his mouth open slightly. She got up, and walked to the door, pausing only to pat him on the shoulder and to say,

"Sorry, Paku, I've got a date in a few hours."


	6. Birthday (Tarrlock, Noatok)

**Warnings** : This contains child abuse. First time writing something like this and these characters.

 **A/N:** This is dedicated to Angel.

It was raining on Tarrlok's seventh birthday, not just light rain, but pouring rain and thunder and lightening. Of all days it just had to be his birthday, the day he had looked forward to for weeks, the day he'd be closer in age to his brother, Noatok. Noatok was only three years older than him, but already his brother was stronger, smarter, faster, and in Tarrlok's mind a hero. His brother had always been there for him, had protected him countless times from their dad's fury when their mother was off visiting relatives or out shopping. He had even stepped in the way and received a punch that had been meant for him. Tarrlok shuddered at the memory of Noatok's bruised eye and with a sigh he sat down his fork. He wasn't hungry anyway and his taste buds hadn't even registered the taste of his lunch.

His mother had made his favorite meal for him, but not even sea prunes could lift his spirit. Not when he couldn't play outside. Not when he couldn't see Noatok, who was off of a hunting trip with dad. They were supposed to be gone for a week, which was a silly amount of time to spend on killing animals. Tarrlok wished that his dad could just buy meat from the stores or just not eat meat. Noatok often went off on hunting trips with their dad, who when Tarrlok asked why he couldn't come as well, had said "You will get to come soon, when you're older. I wouldn't be too upset, they're not that fun, you'll see soon." before smiling in a sad sort of way, which confused Tarrlok. Tarrlok would have given anything if their dad treated him like he treated Noatok, like a man, like he was worth something.

Also, Tarrlok hadn't been convinced by his statement. If they weren't fun, why would their dad go off so often and come back looking positively ecstatic? He had even asked his mother, who had laughed and told him the same thing that Noatok had told him, which irritated him. He was seven, not a baby, but everyone treated him that way. His dad thought he was weak and a pathetic waterbender, and whenever he looked at him there was cool disappointment in his eyes. His mom loved him but thought of him as just a baby. Only Noatok treated him with respect and like an equal.

The sound of a knock at the door, made him snap out of his thoughts and he looked up as his mother stopped washing the dishes and walked to the door. Who was it? Probably some stupid relative coming to gossip with his mom or wish him happy birthday. Maybe even the mailman. No-one he was interested in seeing, not today. He heard his mom gasp and then her laugh. _Oh man_ , he thought, _it's probably my Aunt_. Not that he hated his Aunt, but she liked to talk for hours on end and while she did so he wouldn't be allowed to play or waterbend.

However, the person who stepped in the kitchen was not his Aunt. "I convinced Dad to come home early so we wouldn't miss his birthday." Noatok said.

Was it really him? Had Noatok really managed to convince their Dad to let them come home? Not that he was excited to see his dad, but that meant that Noatok could play with him and defend him. Usually that would embarrass or shame him that he needed defending, but not today. He looked up and sure enough his brother was standing there, dad behind him his usual solemn and disappointed expression on his face, both of them dripping wet. Noatok's hair was clinging to his face and he looked tired, but he was smiling and looking at Tarrlock, a soggy wrapped package in his hands.

Tarrlock jumped out of his chair and ran to hug his brother, but Noatok pushed him back. Tarrlock looked at him, confused and slightly hurt. Noatok only smiled and handed him the package, Tarrlock grimaced at the feeling of wet paper but took it anyway.

"Oh, Noatok, how sweet, doing all this for your brother! What a good boy we have. Don't you agree, dear?" their mother said, smiling. Their dad said nothing, only nodded, and Tarrlock noticed that his dad's hand on Noatok's shoulder tightened, which made his boy grimace.

With trembling hands Tarrlock opened the gift. Inside was a book entitled " **How I Helped to Save the World and Discovered Myself** " written by the legendary Sokka. Tarrlock smiled as he looked at the cover. He had wanted this for ages, but his dad had refused to buy it. For some reason his father did not like to speak of Avatar Aang or his adventures and would scoff whenver he'd hear this names. He had mentioned to his brother that he wanted the book, but he had never expected his brother to give him the book. How had he brought it, he wondered. He knew his father did not buy it. Would not buy something like this. In his dad's eyes, reading was a waste, street knowledge was more important to him.

He looked up and realized that Noatok had been staring at him. "Thank you so much, Noatok, but... how did you get this?"

Noatok shrugged and said, "I used the money I earned from helping old man Pakku down the road get the water out of his cellar. Had no other use for the money."

Tarrlock knew that was a lie. He knew his brother had been saving most likely to go to Republic City so when he was older he could change the world and achieve equality like he talked about. Why had his brother wasted his money on him, of all people? He noticed that his mom and dad had gone to the bedroom and that his dad was changing as his mom talked to him.

"But, brother... you were saving that to go to Republic City one day... weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. But this was more important in the meantime."

"How will you achieve equality now? You have no other money."

Noatok smiled, "Don't worry, brother, one day we will all be equal in this world. I will make sure of it, even if I die."

And with that he hugged Tarrlock and Tarrlock smiled, still troubled by his brothers final words but he knew he could not change his brother, no more than he could change the weather. And for the first time that day, Tarrlock felt happy, at peace, like an Equal.


End file.
